To know the truth
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Sam has an idea for Danny and Dash but who is the new kid? Arron is my character. Danny/Dash Sam/Tucker Implied Kwan/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom

They are in their junior year of school so 16 to 17 is the age of the kids. There is another character and that character is mine. Not that he really does anything but he is there.

Enjoy this is Dash/Danny

To know the truth

Danny's POV

I never wanted this. Who would have thought that I could fall in love with the most wanted male in school? Dash Baxter and most likely he'll never ever know if I can help it. I'm a bit nervous that Sam may have other ideas though. I've known her far too well and so does Tucker. Tucker had in fact warned me about it. Sam never ceases to amazing me with her plans and yet it scares me everytime she does it. I love her like a sister don't get me wrong but I don't want to deal with her plans right now or ever actually. Once I promise you once is enough.

Dash's POV

Everyday I look at him. Everyday. I swear I'm obessed and maybe I am but I don't care. My heart is bursting with love for him. Danny Fenton. The guy I use to beat up on and now I actually talk to him. Only a few people know I'm gay. I realized it a maybe a year and a half ago when I realized that I was looking at guys the way I thought I was looking at girls. However, Paulina informed me that I was hiding from my true self and I was afraid to admit that I like guys not girls. When she told me that it hit me that I haven't beaten up Danny for a long time and had even taken to talking to him nicely. I can tell you some of my friends don't approve but I never really cared. I was always the odd one out. I feel the need to protect Danny and hold him close but I highly doubt he will let me at all. They say that a person can't help who they love. I guess we can't help it because it's who we are now if only I knew he loved me and then maybe just maybe I'd take that chance to be with him.

Normal POV

Sam says to Tucker"We need to do something it's obvious they have falling for wach other and they have no idea how to deal with it."

Tucker looks at her and replies,"Weren't you the one that says love comes naturaly and that we shouldn't push it even though we know they love each other and they don't? It took us long enough admit it to each other. Why push it Sam?"

Sam says,"Oh come on why wait for it when we can just give it a little push? We need a plan." Tucker just stares at her like she's nuts. "We need a plan that will work and get them to be together. It's time someone takes care of Danny after he's done taking care of everyone else."

Tucker says,"I don't know. I mean shouldn't it be when both of them are ready to confess. One has got to have the other figured out by now. I don't want to push Danny into something he's not ready for."

Sam smiles and replies, "Neither would I, Tuck. I just want to have someone to get Dash jeaslous enough to get him to tell." She looks around the room."What about the kid that came a few months back. I'm sure I saw him checking Danny a few times."Tucker begins to say something but is cut off by Sam. "We need an ingenuis plan that will get those two together and hopefully stay to get together and I think bringing in a third party is good. We can ask him to help Danny get Dash and maybe help him in return. Yes, I think we can get Aaron to do this." She smiles and Tucker just stares at her in disbelief.

Tucker replies,"You can't be serious." One look at her and he knows she's serious."Dammit. Why do I let you do this stuff?"

Sam smiles and touches his hand saying,"You know why."

Tucker replies,"That's right I love you."

Danny comes over and says,"Hey guys what's up?" Sam and Tucker smiles and nod at him. Danny groans and says,"Sam, what are you planning now? You know it won't work if you're trying to get me with Dash. He does not love me back. Do you hear me Sam?"

"How do you know?" Sam shot back."How do you know Mr. Genious? He may love you and just afraid as you to being it up." She smiles at him know that she hit the spot he hates the most.

"I am not afraid Sam. I just know that it would be a stupid move as much as you going out with Paulina would be if you liked her." Danny rolls his eyes while says this."And we are done with this conversation and I will never go with with of your plans."

Sam sigs and replies,"Fine, you win Danny. I won't have you in my plans." He nods but there is a look saying he disbelieve her.

_This is going to jump to after school so no one needs to go through a boring school day_

"Hey Arron," says Sam. Arron turns at his name being called and smiles."Can you do us a favor?"

Arron smiles and replies," Depends, I've heard about you and your plans Sam." He laughs when Sam gives him a look. "Everyone must know by now."

"Oh come on they usually work besides I just want you to help a friend." Sam says back and hopes he'll do it.

He sighs and says,"I hate you. What do you need? I'll only go as far as I want to. Got it? I'm not going so far as to either sleep with someone or kill them."

"No, I promise no sleeping with someone or killing then." Sam assure him."Just wondering if you would help Danny out to get the person he loves."

"So you want me to make someone jealous?" Arron asks, eyes narrowed."What would I get out of it?"

Sam smiles and says,"Anything you want. Name it and we're find a way. I promise I'm sure I can get you anything with my connects."

Arron asks,"Can you get me Kwan? I-I like him a lot and yes Danny is good looking but I'm sure like the way Kwan looks."

Sam's eyes widen and she says,"Really? Kwan?" Arron nods."O-ok. Yeah we'll do what we can. I promise."

"Ok I'll go ask Danny out then. Hopefully I don't need to go farther then that." Arron says and hopes to God above he won't need to go farther then that.

Across from where Sam and Arron, Dash is wacthing all of this and wondering what Sam is up. His eyes follow Arron over to Danny and hears him ask Danny out. Dash hearing enough gets upset and jealous. He walks over and hears Danny's replied.

Danny smiles and replies,"I'm flattered really but I umm....like someone else. Actually I may be in love with him."

Dash stops to listen while Arron smiles back and replies,"Oh really? Who if I may ask?" He sees that Dash is near by and makes sure Danny doesn't see him until after he leaves.

Danny's whole face turns red as he says," Dash Baxter." He turns even redder then before hoping no one else could hear him say this.

Of course Danny had no such luck. Dash of all people had heard him and smiled so big that he thought he'd strain his muscles.

"Who knows maybe you'll get him." Arron said."Maybe I'll get the guy I want too." He walks away and Danny is shocked when he sees Dash. He pleads to God that Dash never heard him but when Dash walks forward he realizes he has no such luck.

"So..."Dash says,"You love me?" Danny nods."What would you say if I love you back?" Danny just stands there shock and Dash laughs as he sees Danny face. He takes the boy into his arms and holds him.

Danny recovers and finally talks,"Then kiss me. I've been waiting for God knows when for you to kiss me." Dash not wanting to say no kisses Danny and putting his hands on Danny's back and puts all his emotions in the kiss.

Danny throws his arms around Dash's neck. When the kiss ended Danny open his mouth to say something but Dash put a finger on his lips.

"Let me say something first." He said,"Danny, I've loved you for a long time. I want to hold and protect you. I want you to love me forever. I want you to be mine and mine alone. I don't want to hurt you. I want this to last forever. I can promise that from this moment on I will pledge my love to you and you only. I want you to mine and I want to be yours. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Danny wasn't expecting this. A guy pledging his love forever to him and asking him to be his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what to say but he knew he had to say something soon. Danny thought about it. He loved Dash so what was the problem? Everyone knew by now he was gay and if they didn't they'd find out soon enough. Danny smiles while putting his arms tighter on the football player's neck and says,"Yes and since you promise me forever. I promise to be yours and yours alone because I love you so much. I can't live without you and I want you to be the only one to hold and protect me. I promise you forever too." They kissed again, not caring who sees, and it kept getting more passinate until they were asked to stop PDA and leave school until the next day. They laughed and left so they could go Danny's home and cuddle for a bit.

**Well my second story first one I with Dash and Danny. I know it's probably bad but I like it in it's own way. Tell me what you think good bad hate it. I don't care honestly. Help me out if you wish. Heart of a Goddess out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say something. Thanks to LoLo and Gag for their reveiws.

Gag I will say something to you and everyone else like this.

**Umm... YOU'RE A SICKO! I don't like this! Ew! Dash/Danny? Dude, are you okay?  
That is so disgusting! BARFF!!**

And, yeah... Tucker/Sam? HECK, NO! I don't like that pairing! Danny/Sam is  
the best! Nyahahaha!

Goodbye you:  
MORONIC SICKO.

Look you can say what you want about the story ok? I don't care. I will however not let you sit there and call me names. First why did you even read the story if you don't like the pairing? Second Do you do this to every story writer who writes slash with either Danny/Dash or Danny/Vlad? Third It's the writer's choice who is paired up. You can sit there and say how much you hate it and how badly written it is I don't care. I write because I want to get better. So your review is encouraging me to keep writing not stopping. As much as I appreicate the review I just as if you come back and review on another story and this goes to anyone who does this too. Please refain from name calling because it's bad enough when people begin to believe it and start to doubt themselves. Thanks.

This will be the only time I will put what someone say. I just wanted to get my point across. Thank you.


End file.
